


Cypressstars Sorrow

by corvidcaravan



Series: cypressstar series [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidcaravan/pseuds/corvidcaravan
Summary: Cypresskit is born, and it all goes downhill from there.
Series: cypressstar series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967644
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh prophecy thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhsbgahhqn hi yea this is my first time using Ao3 to post, and the first time im actually uhh,, writing out this story? it's all fleshed out n stuff I just haven't gotten to writing it,  
> uh i might do a reference sheet page if I can figure out how to put images in html,, if y'all want that? yeah uh lmk about that  
> other than that feel free to bully me cause im bad at writing (please don't i will cry)  
> edit: i have rewritten this chapter! check out chapter two for a significantly better version.

The night was cold, and another breeze drafted in through the large cave opening. A gray-blue cat turned her green and blue eyes to the feline next to her, concerned. "Tonight is... colder.. than normal. I don't like it, Valleystar."  
The darker cat next to her shifted, lifting his head up. "Yeah, it is a but colder than usual. It'll be okay, don't worry about it. Our kits will be fine, Moonpebble." Moonpebbles' fur puffed out a bit as she shifted closer to the cat next to her. "I'm just worried, is all.. Goodnight, Valleystar."  
The large gray tabby next to her smiled, sighing happily as he readjusted. "Goodnight, Moonpebble."

Moonpebble suddenly felt.. warm? _That's a bit weird. Is it morning already? Valleystars' den doesn't get much sunlight, though._ She looked up, eyes scanning the area, suddenly adjusting to the darkness - it wasn't as pitch-black in her mates den, but it was still dark, just light enough to see; almost bordering on a few hours before dawn. The light blue-black starry night sky unnerved her, she _shouldn't_ be able to see the sky, especially not from where she was laying in Valleystars' den.  
"I know what you're thinking, and no, you are not dead." The gray she-cat whipped around to see a red, spotted molly. "Fennelstar?" The she-cat nodded, ears flicking in return. "Yes, Moonpebble, it is crucial that you listen to me." Moonpebble nodded slowly, concerned yet wary.  
"I understand you suspicion, young one. I have a vital prophecy that will guide your kits path to the stars - if you all heed my warning. Cypress will snap, no matter how strong the tree is. Water will cause rot." The spotted gray she-cats fur raised. "What does that mean? Are my kittens in danger?" Her claws dug into the dirt, tearing at the grass as the red mollys apparition faded slowly. "Help me, I don't understand!"

The gray cats head shot up, startling her already awake mate. "Valleystar, I'm scared for our kits."


	2. prolouge - rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a current queen receives a frightening prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! hi long time no see! decided to rewrite the prolouge, cause it was pretty bad.

A gray marbled she-cat lifted her head, looking at her surroundings. A light breeze passed through the lands, ruffling her fur and lightly swaying the grass she lay on. _Starclan?_ She thought, drowsily. Standing up and stumbling a bit, the short, chubby queen looked around. Light green grass lined the moors, with trees dotting the area and growing thicker as they moved along the horizon. The light caught on the surroundings in a curious way, the feline noted, seeming to give everything a lightly flickering white, starry outline. _This must be it. Am I dead?_ She asked herself, ears twitching worriedly.  
"Moonpebble." The gray she turned around, ears pricked, as a mature voice sounded itself. A thin figure approached her. Looking on the brink of starving, scarred, with a red wiry coat, Moonpebble immediately recognized this cat. "Fennelstar!" She gasped, having heard the stories of this cat – they'd been the first leader of Shadowclan, and lead their clan out of the tragedy of a leader called Creekstar as a _ghost_. She hadn't had any ties with them, but they seemed like a nice cat. The cat smiled, although their eyes betrayed a sense of urgency. "I have a prophecy, Moonpebble, one that will decide the fate of your kits and quite possibly all of Shadowclan, depending on your response."  
Moonpebble flicked her tail in dismay as the former leader continued. "Wood will rot and collapse, taking the Shadow with it. Do not let the tree rest in the Creek, for stars no longer remain in the water. The Valley will flood and the Moon will fall, and Spring will blight the forest." Fennelstars voice gradually faded, as water started to fill the area and the tress collapsed loudly into the ever-growing lake. "Wh-What? _Fennelstar?_ " Moonpebble cried out in need of answers, struggling to keep her head above water. _Oh Starclan, why me?_  
Moonpebble gasped, jumping up and away from her nest. Claws scrabbling against stone could be heard, and a gray head nudged it's way into the leader. "M-Moonpebble? Are you okay? Do I need to get Dusksong?" he asked, urgency flooding his voice at the last question. Moonpebble shook her head wildly, mind racing as she let out a wrangled sob. "Valleystar, our kittens! F-Fennelstar, I- Water, water! _Please!_ " She yelled out the words wildly, falling to the ground in a fluffy heap. "W-wood will rot, something about shadow," she paused, her voice breaking. "Th-The um, the valley will flood, moon will fall, s-spring blight, and-" The queen let out a miserable wail, sobbing into her paws. Valleystar shook his head solemnly, laying his tail over his mates shoulders as she sobbed and wailed. _Starclan has forsaken me and my family!_


End file.
